


Video Games and Tickle Fights

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't cheat at Mario Kart and expect to get off scot free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games and Tickle Fights

Bucky and Clint had woken up way too early on a Saturday morning.

They stumbled downstairs, not fully functionable and went to their respective duties.

Bucky cracked a few eggs to scramble dnad Clint pressed the button on the coffee maker. He stared at the coffee dripping out while Bucky poked at the eggs with a spatula.

When everything was done, Bucky dished up the eggs and Clint poured the coffee.

They sat at the table, chewing and sipping quietly.

When they had woken up a decent amount, Clint muttered, “Morning.”

Bucky smiled into his coffee mug. “Good morning.”

“Whaddya wanna do today?” Clint asked.

Bucky shrugged. “I got Mario Kart.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They bussed their plates and got more coffee before going to the living room.

Clint sat down while Bucky fiddled with wires.

Clint snickered as Bucky did so bent at the waist, butt in the air.

“Stop staring at my ass,” Bucky bit the inside of his cheek to hold back a grin.

“Stop waving it in the air.” Clint retorted.

Bucky wiggled his butt in response and Clint laughed.

“Yeah, that’ll get me to stop looking.”

“Shut up,” Bucky tossed Clint a controller. “You ready to get your butt kicked?”

“Bring it on.”

They crossed their legs and Clint stuck his tongue out in concentration.

“C’mon!” Bucky yelled at the tv. “You can do better than that, you dumb plumbing bastard!”

“Having difficulty Barnes?” Clint laughed.

“Shut up.”

Clint shrugged. “Not my fault you suck.”

“I thought I told you to shut up.” Bucky grinned and knocked his shoulder against Clint’s.

“Gear up, Barnes.” Clint’s eyes lit up. “I’m about to blow you away.”

“Clint...” Bucky said warningly.

Clint’s thumb hovered over the button, poised to do what Bucky feared he would.

“Barton, don’t you dare!” Bucky shrieked.

But it was too late. Clint had tossed the blue shell and Bucky spun out of control.

“You _ass_!” Bucky tried to look angry but failed miserably, laughing along with Clint.

Clint cackled and pulled ahead, leaving Bucky scrambling to catch up.

Bucky knew he wasn’t gonna win the old fashioned way. He had to beat Clint the only other way he knew how.

So he cheated.

Just as Clint rounded a corner Bucky wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and kissed him.

Clint made a noise of surprise and leaned into the kiss, eyes fluttering closed. His grip on the controller grew slack and it fell to the ground.

Bucky however, kept his eyes open and a hand on his controller.

Clint peeked at the screen and saw Bucky pulling ahead.

“Cheater!” he exclaimed, pulling back and scrambling for his controller. “You dirty cheater!”

“Not my fault you suck.” Bucky stuck his tongue out.

“Oh yeah?” Clint pounced and tackled Bucky into a huge hug, tickling him.

Bucky yelped and wiggled to get out of Clint’s grasp but only succeeded in rolling them both off the couch.

“I’ve got you now!” Clint crowed and attacked the bare skin peeking out from Bucky’s t-shirt.

“Uncle!” Bucky giggled breathlessly. “Uncle!”

“Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy.” Clint grinned. “Say “you’re the best at videogames!””

“Never!” Bucky cried. He shrieked when Clint tickled his armpits. “Okay okay! You’re the best at video games!”

“Say “I bow down to your superior skills!””

“I...” Bucky struggled to catch a breath in between laughs. “bow down!”

“Who’s the king?”

“You!”

“Who’s the king?”

“You!”

“That’s right!” Clint pumped a fist in the air. “I’m the king!”

He shrieked when Bucky pulled him down for a kiss and his turn to get tickled.


End file.
